


Run [songfic]

by SubjectB2 (orphan_account)



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gen, Newt (Maze Runner)-centric, Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner)-centric, The Flare, WICKED | WCKD (World In Catastrophe: Killzone Experiment Department), lizzy centric, no beta we die like men, sonya centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SubjectB2
Summary: Run - Daughter-=+=-An AU set about TDC time, where newt is infected. He gets his memories back, and tells Lizzy that the two are siblings. When WICKED starts pursuing them, Lizzy and Newt take off, finding themselves hiding in the woods.
Relationships: Newt & Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 7





	Run [songfic]

**i. if I try to get close, he is already gone**  
 **don't know where he's going,**  
 **don't know where he's been**  
  
Lizzy gloomily struck her knife with a decaying stick. She knew in her mind that of course it wouldn't sharpen, but the need for something to do outweighed whatever logic she had left. The log she sat on was decaying too, just like the rest of the woods. Just like her clothes. Just like their smoldering fire that Newt was desperately trying to keep going. Just like her brother. She looked up briefly to see the black veins poking out from under his shirtsleeves, a sight that made her sick to her stomach. It seemed that everything she had ever come to know was decaying, falling to pieces around her, and she couldn't do a thing about it.   
  
"Newt, how did you get your limp?" she asked out of blue. The question had been bothering her ever since she could remember - or couldn't. "you never told me" she added quietly.  
  
Newt froze at the question. His sister was constantly asking about things - their life at WICKED, their parents, their home life - but this was a new one. His first instinct was to snap at her, but this was Lizzy, his little sister. Then again, he couldn't tell her the truth, he knew that. All he could picture was the little three year old back at home, before WICKED took them, telling him every day, every hour, every minute that he needed her to, not to give up. To hold onto hope, to stay strong. How could he look her in the eyes and tell her that the reason for his limp was that he had not only given up on hope, but on life itself?  
  
Newt didn't want to lie to her either, since that, somehow, seemed worse than his other two options. So instead of snapped, or telling her the truth, or lying, he stood up, and walked away. He walked out of the small clearing, into the sea of trees, almost wishing he would get as lost in them as he currently felt.  
  
Watching as he walked away from her, she silently cursed herself for being so stupid - of course that would be a personal question, why would she even ask that. She groaned, annoyed at herself. It seemed that every time she tried to get closer to Newt, he closed up again.   
  
Though they were siblings, Lizzy didn't know what he'd been through, what torture he'd endured. Unlike him, she couldn't remember what WICKED had done to them as kids, she couldn't remember being ripped away from her parents, heck she couldn't even remember her parents. She didn't go through his maze. Sure, she had to survive her own, but maybe his experience was different to hers. It was frustrating - they were siblings, yet they felt like strangers.   
  
**ii. but he is restless at night  
'cause he has horrible dreams,**  
 **so we lay in the dark, we got nothing to say**  
  
As with every other night, Lizzy was awoken by a scream. She rolled over on the uncomfortable floor of dirt, leaves, and the occasional twig, to face her brother. He was sat up, breathing heavily, tears rolling down his face that reflected the moonlight like bitter pearls. Newt never spoke about his nightmares, but occasionally she would wake to him shouting in his sleep that gave the plot of his dreams away. Lizzy. Griever. Thomas. Minho. Alby. Crank. No. Crank. Gone. Run. Short snippets of his internal monologue that revealed more to Lizzy than Newt would ever be aware of.  
  
Newt eventually layed back down on the floor, his eyes open, staring at the dusty, starless sky, devoid of life. Lizzy didn't say anything, she never did. It was better that way. She watched as Newt moved his arm from his side, to the space between them on the floor, as he did everytime he woke up. Lizzy joined their hands together, as they lay there silently, staring into the darkness. Lizzy bitterly thinks it's ironic that Newt is the one who's turning, yet she's the one who's going crazy.  
  
 **iii. I don't know what we're doing,**  
 **I don't know what we've done,**  
 **but the fire is coming, so I think we should run**  
  
Neither slept after Newt had woken up - they never did. Lying there in silence until the sun came up had become the only solid routine in their estranged lives.  
  
They hadn't planned to leave yet. Their little clearing was perfect: they had enough shelter to keep them safe, a supply of water and food, good firewood. But it proved, as Newt had been stating from the beginning of their camp, too good to be true. When an overhead berg had picked up on their tags, everything had come crashing down, as an army of WCKD guards had been ordered into the woods. The siblings did the only thing they had ever known to do - they ran.  
  
They ran until they could no longer hear the footsteps, nor the shouting, nor the berg. They ran until they knew that they had lost them, were sure that they couldn't be found for at least a few days. They ran until their legs had grown past the point of pain, and had become numb. They ran like their lives depended on it - because they did.  
  
 **iv. we will step outside,**  
 **checking that the coast is clear on both sides**  
 **'cause we don't wanna be seen**  
  
A few hours later, after the exhaustion had worn off, they'd cut the tags out of each other's necks. Newt found it ironic, that he had to hurt Lizzy, to protect her in the long run.  
  
It was night when they'd decided that they needed to leave, to get further away. The tags were still there, and would still be picked up, whether in their necks or not. Lizzy stepped out of the forest, into the endless outstretch of grass that would become their freedom, checking for any sign of life. There was no one there - they could do this, she knew they could.  
  
 **v. we'll just keep eachother as safe as we can,**  
 **until we reach the border,**  
 **until we make our plan to run**  
  
They had vowed from the very beginning to keep eachother safe. It was a promise that they mumbled to themselves in secret every morning, every evening, every night. They'd both die for the other - they'd both kill for each other. They'd do anything to guarantee the other life, hope, a future. Or just a chance.  
  
They packed up their quickly dwindling supplies, and walked towards the border of trees. This wouldn't be anything different, anything new. They were going to run until they found a safer place to hide, just like usual. Nothing bad had ever happened, and it never would. They'd be okay, because they were together.  
  
 **vi. run run run run**  
  
In unison, they ran. The trees disappeared into the horizon line behind them, their previous shelter now a memory that Newt refused to think about anymore - dwelling on the past had only ever got people killed.  
  
It had been going perfectly. There had been no interuptions, no people, no complications. However, Newt once again knew that it was too good to be true. He wasn't optimistic like his sister.  
  
At first, it had been just one crank. That would have been easy enough to handle, or simply outrun. But the one seemed to multiply, again and again, as more appeared from what seemed to be every direction. They didn't have to think twice - they ran. The cranks weren't as fast, but they were exhausted, and not as fast as usual. Newt was lagging behind, too far behind. Lizzy didn't notice until it was too late, as she turned around to face her brother.  
  
He was on the floor, struggling against the cranks that clawed at him like he was a piece of fish in front of a bear. He started to become increasingly more lifeless, but his eyes managed to lock with hers. As she watched him struggle to speak, Lizzy was sure that nothing would ever haunt her as much as that one word.  
  
"Run" Lizzy took one last look at Newt. The boy who had protected her since the second she was born. The boy who she couldn't remember but who she had loved more than anyone in the world. The boy who loved her more than anyone in the world. Her brother. She knew that she would have done anything in her power to keep him alive - and he would too. So she did what he asked.   
  
For the last time, she ran.


End file.
